degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4127080-20150920214857
Copying CC but doing a different show. Why is BH 90210 better than Degrassi. 1. Every character has their chance to shine. They aren't just part of the main cast and shove to aside to developed another character who had more than their fair share of screentime. Yes all the characters started to developement more in season 2 while season one it was mostly Brenda and Brandon getting storylines along with Dylan. However Brenda and Brandon are BH 90210 and the plots that Dylan got couldn't be taken care off in one episode. 2. They have horrible plots but never has bad as the plots I witness in Degrassi. 3. They don't give the same character the same issue. They try to think outside of the box somethings. Instead of Adam getting every plot of him being trans. Like Andrea, she was jewish and poor who try to get herself into Yale but not every single plots were about her being jewish and being in jail. 4. No sterotypes. Jesse is mexican who lived in hispanic community who graduated the top of his class and was a lawyer.He even work as a bartender yet he never drank while on the job or gave drinks to underage kids. Meixcan are known as lazy drunks who don't believe in going to college. Andrea and David are jewish. Andrea is an overachieve but because she wants to get in ahead of life for herself. Even if she goes to a school full of rich people but she isn't rich. She lives with her grandma and doesn't have her own room. She is really religious but she isn't greedy or selfish. She loves to do commuity service and even turn down a job offer which was a great honor for her to contuine on being couslor for a kid who is deaf. David comes from a rich family but he is rich because of his dad who isn't jewish while his mother is jewish and is very down to earth. He can be an ass but he can be true selfless at time. Even if there wasn't a character who is black in the main cast but there has been many amazing black character and done good plots that involves sterotypes and racism. 5. They have done many important issues and don't turn it into a relationship plot device. Like when David was addicted to drugs even if Donna who was his grilfriend at the time try to help him. He didn't even listen. It was Dylan who was the only person who reason with David and got him out addiction. David befriend a guy who he worked with that was gay. No one accepted him except for him. David even save him from committing suicide and gave him a place to stay. David even got him and his parent to make up. Never once the writers turn this storyline to Triles 2.0. Dylan plots do involved Brenda and Kelly but it doesn't just focus on that. Valerie slept with a guy who injected drugs and thinks she may be HIV positive. David was there for her but as a friend. Like how Donna was there for David many times as a friend. David saved Donna from getting rape and they got back together a season after that. 6.BH 90210 have drop a few important storylines but it doesn't compare to the storylines that has drop. 7. The writers have wrote storylines about the struggles after college. Jesse and Matt are lawyers yet they barely had enough money to provide for themselves. I like how the writers handle the jo of being a lawyer since people think that they will be rich as fuck if they become a lawyer even if lawyers earn a lot of money but if you are young and just graduated from law school, your not going to be rich over night. Jesse and Matt sice they just graduated law school, they only handle minor cases that didn't pay much or cases that other lawyer wouldn't take on because the person isn't giving them enought money they want. Kelly, Steve, Donna and David come from rich families but they struggle to find jobs. 8. The writers don't do storylines because of fanservices. Dylan choose Kelly isn't because fans wanted it or it would have been the other way around. Even if Donna and David were the power couple of the show and got a big wedding in the series finale but that only happened because the writers shipped them. If the writers pefer Donna and Noah together even if fans pefer Donna and David then it would have been Noah and Donna gettin married. The storylines they do is for their sake not the fans sake which does pisses me off sometimes but not as much as Degrassi writers giving the fans what they want. 9. They don't blackhole characters. Despite the fact even if the certian character has a small fanbase they do get a good or decent send off. Like Scott send off was heartbreaking and he wasn't even close of being a fanfavorite. 10. The cast is small but even if they have been friends for years they all havem't dated each other. David had a crush on Kelly and they never became a canon. Clare had a crush on Brandon and never became a canon. Also the only main love triangles in the show is anyone with Dylan and Kelly other than that the writers don't make much big fuss with love triangles esp in the first 2 seasons when love tiangles back then only lasted for an episode and move on from it. 11. Some of the storylines that Degrassi has done. BH 90210 has done them too but much darker. Unstable Miles doesn't compare to unstable Dylan Mckay. Kelly's sexual assault storyline was much darker than Zoe, Piage, and Darcy storyline. That says alot because those 3 storylines were amazing but Kelly storyline went more into the graphic details and went as far as her killing her rapist, If BH 90210 writers wrote Maya's storyline dealing with Cam's death. She would have been an alcholic before the end of season 12 and would have contuine that storyline into season 13 without involving Zaya or Zig into it.